


Is it a Bad day baby?

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, antidepressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just written when I was having a bad day. Most things Dany is going through in this is what I was going through that day. I was trying to cheer myself up and this happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is it a Bad day baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just written when I was having a bad day. Most things Dany is going through in this is what I was going through that day. I was trying to cheer myself up and this happened.

Dany opened his eyes and checked the time on his phone. It was approaching 1pm and his brain started listing all the things he had to do today but he just rolled over and opened Twitter and started scrolling through his feed. He had no energy to do anything. He just wanted to stay in bed all day. Dan was in the living room watching tv. Dany wanted to go and see him. Hug him and kiss him then do stuff for university and do some chores but he couldn't get up so he stayed in bed. 

It was four pm and Dany was still in bed. He had switched from Twitter to tumblr but he wasn't interacting with it just scrolling. He wasn't really reading anything either. Dany didn't even notice Dan coming in until he felt arms wrapping around him but he didn't react. He was so exhausted he couldn't do anything. It wasn't the kind of exhaustion where he needed sleep, it was depression exhaustion. 

"Is it a bad day baby?" Dany heard the words and nodded ever so slightly. Dan pressed his lips against Dany's forehead and Dany just closed his eyes. 

Dany didn't know exactly when he developed depression. He presumed it was around the age of 11. In hindsight it was a very young age but it was something he had no control over. Any friends Dany had while growing up eventually left him because of his 'laziness' and his unwillingness to do anything with them. He couldn't bring himself to tell them all it was only because he had depression. He told his closest friend but was met with fits of laughter and told to just be happy and to shrug it off so he didn't really want to tell anyone else. Dany kept at racing though. It was something to look forward to, something to keep him alive on the worst days. He loved racing. It's a nice distraction from everything going on in his head. 

It was eight pm and an alarm went off on Dan's phone. Dany knew it meant he had to take his medication. He didn't want to. He hates taking them and Dan knew that Dany hated it but he still made him take them. 

"Baby it's time for your meds and I made you spaghetti" Dan came through with a tray that carried his spaghetti, a glass of icy water, and a handful of tablets. Three antidepressants and three tablets for his anxiety. Dany sat up and grimaced as he swallowed the tablets. He picked up the fork and swirled it around the pasta slowly before dropping it and letting his head fall back. 

Dan sighed and came to sit beside Dany. He threw his arm around Dany's shoulders and pulled him close. He fed him the spaghetti and once Dany had eaten it all, Dan put the plate back on the tray and put the tray on the floor. He covered himself and Dany with the thick duvet. Dany cuddled into the crook of Dan's neck. Dan smiled at him and planted dozens of kisses all over Dany's face. 

Dan was everything Dany could've ever asked for in a boyfriend and more. He loved him and accepted his flaws. He helped Dany through the grey days and Dany loved him more than Dan could ever know.


End file.
